


Hey Lets Work This Out

by Hunterhold



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunterhold/pseuds/Hunterhold
Summary: The gym AU nobody asked for, but I thought of it so here it is. Pretty much Jason, Billy, Zack, and Kim all run a gym together, and when the new year arrives Trini walks in wanting to follow her one resolution. She never thought she would stick to it, but having a crush on your trainer seems to help. Also they're in college!





	Hey Lets Work This Out

**Author's Note:**

> So I literally never write, but figure I can only improve if I'm writing. Will probably be terrible, and I'm sorry if it is. I would love to have any helpful criticism though!

Trini's alarm woke her up the first day of January with a shrill siren noise. It took all of her energy to pull herself out of bed and slam the off button on her clock. The first day of her resolution to work out this year, and she was already ready to quit. The only reason she found herself able to stick to it was the fact that her friend Zack worked at the gym, and she made the stupid mistake to tell him that she would go. Thus she decided to make it her resolution this new year. As Trini slipped on some sweats and a T-shirt she heard her phone ring. Pulling her head through the collar of the shirt she was finally able to see the person on the screen of her phone, and she picked up.

"Why in the hell are you calling me Zack?"

"To make sure your lazy ass got up. Also I wanted to tell you that I can't actually get to the gym today, so I'm having my coworker take over in guiding you through the workout I planned for you."

"Zack! I swear to god I'm going to beat you! You are the only reason I'm even doing this, and now I have to make a fool out of myself in front of a stranger? God there better be a good reason you aren't going to be there."

"Is having a bad hangover a good enough reason?"

"You seriously got drunk last night knowing I was going to be at the gym tomorrow? God you're a jerk"

"You still love me though!"

"Debatable. Look I've gotta hang up so that I can actually get there on time. You owe me donuts loser!" She hung up before he could get another word in. As she slipped on her sneakers she grabbed her keys and a water bottle and headed out the door of her apartment complex to her car. She drove straight to the gym, putting off her normal Krispy Kreme breakfast since she would soon be working out. As she pulled into a parking spot she looked at where she would now be spending her precious free time sweating in front of a bunch of strangers. The sign in front of the building read "Power Rangers Fitness". What kind of name was that? She walked in, still half asleep despite being awake for an hour now, and came upon a man sitting at a counter up front. He wore a blue sweatshirt and looked up at her as she approached. "Hi I'm Trini, my friend Zack works here? I'm here to work out." She wanted to facepalm, shes at a gym, of course she's going to work out. The man in front of her didn't seem to mind as he looked up at her and clapped his hands.

"Oh, you're Trini! I've heard so much about you! I'm Billy Cranston, but when I was younger some kids would call me Billy Cramston as in... you know what it doesn't matter. Zack signed you up for one on one workouts with him, but since he called out sick Kim will be taking over for him today. I'll need you to sign these forms here, but then you'll be all set to go!" He chirped, handing over the forms and a pen.

"Oh okay, thanks." Trini started to fill out her information when someone else approached.

"Oh hey I'm Jason you must be Trini, right? Zack said you would be coming over today. I'm Jason." He brought his hand out for her to shake, giving her a kind smile. He wore a red shirt that read "Property of Angel Grove University's Football Team". Both boys standing next to her stood well over her height and were well built, but their kindness wore away any anxiety she had prior.

"Yep, that's me. Nice to meet you." She shook his hand, and finally finished filling out the last signature on the papers, turning the forms back to Billy.

"Jason have you seen Kim? She's going to be working with Trini today." As soon as Billy finished talking a woman came out from what Trini assumed to be the locker rooms.

"Oh hey I'm Kim! You're Trini? I'll be working with you today." She smiled at Trini sweetly, not waiting for a response when she continued "I have the workout Zack gave me, should be pretty basic stuff to start off with. Ready to get to work?"

Trini struggled to think for a second. The girl standing before her was stunning, haircut right by her shoulders, a pink racerback tank top, and black leggings. She had a beauty mark right by the side of her lips, the same ones she caught herself looking at. She suddenly felt very frumpy in her old band shirt and sweats. "Um yeah sure I guess" was all she was able to speak at the moment. As Kim turned around leading her towards the actual exercise area of the gym, Trini was quick to notice how her tank top showed off her muscle. Kim turned to her now that they were out in a more open space. Trini nearly running into her. She quickly snapped out of her haze remembering what she was actually here for.

"Okay we're going to start off with just a basic stretch and then we will get to some basic lifts. We will go light on weights today and just start the process of learning the basic Olympic lifts. So let's start!" She exclaimed, with what Trini thought was too much enthusiasm for any sane person to have about working out. She struggled to keep balance with the stretches, nearly toppling over about ten separate times. Kim, on the other hand, looked graceful as ever, working alongside her to make sure she knows what she is doing. After struggling with the basic stretches Trini worried about what was to come. Kim lead her over to a rack, lowering herself slightly as to set the bar on top of her shoulders

"So what I'm going to be demonstrating here is the basic squat, you want to keep the bar even on your shoulders, your hands falling just out from your shoulders about here. Then you want to lower yourself, keeping your chest up at all times and get your legs perpendicular to the ground." She explained as she faced away from Trini, demonstrating the movement. Trini caught herself looking a little too intently at the movement, and found herself glad that Kim was faced the other way. God, she was such a gay mess and needed to get it under control. It's the first goddamn day of the new year and shes already thirsting over the first girl she sees. Trini moves on through the movements, handling it okay until Kim came around to critique. Kim was very hands-on, touching her arms to move them up, her back to straighten it out more, standing behind her at all times lest she drop the bar. Trini felt her cheeks heat up and hoped she could sell it as being due to the exertion from the workout. She continued on to do a couple more sets, adding a little weight once Kim thought her form was proper and moved on through a couple other movements.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today, good job Trini!" Kim beamed at Trini holding up her hand for a high-five. Trini gave a half-assed smile and high-fived her as she felt that she was struggling to stand. Goddamnit Zack owed her some donuts for this shit. She felt like shit and probably looked it. If she thought her shot at the trainer liking her in the first place was unlikely, it's probably non-existent now in her state of sweat and exhaustion. She thanked Kim and said her goodbyes to her and the boys and she struggled to walk out and into her car. She sat down in her driver's seat, and let her head fall back into the headrest. God this was going to be a tough year, and her forming crush on her trainer was not going to help.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know how to end it, and really just wanted to give a snippet. I hope you guys are interested in this and if so I'll work to continue it! Again let me know what you guys think I'd love to get some helpful criticism.


End file.
